


(Не)верное решение

by Silveross



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Peter Parker, Illusions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: - На твоём месте я бы ещё подумал. //- Но ты не на моём месте. //- Очевидный факт. //- Бога ради, Тони, ты не заставишь меня передумать. //- И всё же, ты сомневаешься. Сильно. //- С чего бы? А может, это ты во мне сомневаешься?//- В то время как я не могу заставить тебя сомневаться, ты не можешь этого не знать. Ответ на данный вопрос в самом тебе, Питер. То, что я здесь - как минимум доказательство того, что он есть, и всегда был.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	(Не)верное решение

Всё выглядело практически идеально, не хватало всего-то пары мелочей и присутствия рядом фигуры отца или дяди, которые бы помогли глубоко вздохнуть, выдохнуть и осознать, что это самый ответственный и важный шаг за всю недолгую жизнь. Мэй бесконечно долго прятала счастливые слёзы, так и норовящие политься по нарумяненным щекам, Нед с важным видом ходил и интересовался у гостей, готовы ли они к началу церемонии, ибо не мог же шафер позволить чему-то пойти не по плану в столь праздничный день, а остальные сердечно поздравляли и радовались, что это наконец-то произошло.

Питер пробирался через бесконечное количество надутых шариков в комнате второго этажа огромного загородного дома и пытался найти в Интернете запрос, как же завязывать чёртов галстук. Сложная же задача! Вот как женщины это делали?!

— Ты же такое не носишь, — раздался с прохода насмешливый голос.

— Если они мне не нравятся, это не значит, что про них можно забыть, — назидательно протянул Питер, остановившись у зеркала, напряжённо глянул на экран смартфона и принялся чётко следовать выведенной инструкции.

Судя по фырканью, Тони пожал плечами — вот уж кто никогда не следовал чьим-то принципам и делал так, как считал нужным. Идеальный костюм эффектно подчёркивал крепкое телосложение, неизменная бородка не придавала лицу лишних лет, морщины вокруг глаз хотелось назвать лучиками солнца, а седина в волосах казалась просто шутливыми отблесками света.

Питер бросил мимолётный взгляд в сторону, мельком зацепившись за время на электронных часах, и со вздохом продолжил пытаться сделать некое подобие «узла» поверх кипенно-белой рубашки. Нет, это явно было какое-то издевательство, лучше бы стащил у Неда бабочку! В клеточку, правда, и совсем не под официальный дресс-код, но зато мило и со вкусом.

— Смотри, ручки того и гляди затрясутся, — шутливо бросил Тони, — а у алтаря полетишь носом вперёд.

— Не полечу, инстинкты сработают, — буркнул Питер, словно маленький ребёнок, которому сказали смотреть под ноги и не споткнуться о первую же ступень. Расслабив плечи, он вздохнул и развязал галстук до начального этапа. — Ну, или Хэппи подхватит…

— Успокойся, ребёнок, — неожиданно снисходительно посоветовали ему. — Сегодня предостаточно тех, кто будет волноваться даже сильнее тебя.

Поняв отсылку к собственной тёте, самолично составлявшей и списки гостей, и последовательность прохождения свадьбы, Питер чуть приподнял уголки губ, тем самым подбадривая своё отражение в зеркале. Всё будет замечательно, надо просто пересилить страхи, выйти из зоны комфорта и уверенно шагнуть вперёд. Впрочем, как и всегда — если сам ничего не сделаешь, за тебя этого никто не сделает.

— Я знаю, — согласно выдохнул он, покачав головой. — В конце концов, глупо волноваться, когда давно всё обговорено.

Тони склонил голову на бок, придирчиво осмотрев смокинг, обтягивающий подкачанное тело во всех возможных местах, и, засунув руки в карманы брюк, ленивой походкой подошёл к нему со спины, одобрительно кивнув каким-то своим мыслям и серьёзно уставившись на чужой причёсанный затылок. Питер снова развязал галстук, посетовав на желание отточить это умение в какой-нибудь дивный июльский день, если выдастся свободный момент, и вопросительно встретился с глубокими карими глазами, насквозь пронизывающими его душу.

Говорят, самое верное решение — это то, которое принято внезапно. Так, за один день, вечер или краткий миг, полный сомнений и противоречий перед заходом в самый обычный магазин, когда сознание само не понимает, зачем и почему куда-то ведёт, а руки сами тянутся к нужным вещам, считавшимся некоторое время назад невозможными и совсем не свойственными юношескому максимализму. Он боялся поспешности, хоть кругом и твердили, что дело затянулось на пару лет. Возможно, они действительно были правы, может, у него было не всё в порядке с головой, но он не знал, _готов ли_ ступить туда, откуда не будет иного выхода, и не знал, _хочет ли_ вообще куда-то ступать.

— Глупо сбегать с церемонии, не добравшись до алтаря, — Тони иронично вскинул бровь. — Но ещё глупее — идти к нему _неуверенным_.

Ладони дрогнули на последних словах, и Питер силой воли сдержал порыв сжать руки в кулаки. Неуверенным? С чего он взял, что… Неприятная змея завозилась на уровне желудка, стягивая кольцами органы и периодически хитро прищуриваясь, будто издеваясь, мол, ты сам выбрал этот путь, теперь уж терпи.

Он был уверен. Это было щепетильное, страшное, волнительное, но _верное_ решение. Одно из немногих, которые он принимал. Решение, что впустит его в новое будущее, где не останется места боли, сожалению и неоправданным ожиданиям не особо послушного мальца, снующего по крышам мегаполиса. Питер верил в это так отчаянно и долго, что теперь не мог дать места иной мысли — слишком поздно что-то менять, слишком далеко зашло, чтобы жить эмоциями.

— Это правильно, — сказал он почти слышно, сглатывая подступивший к горлу ком невысказанных предложений. — Хоть что-то наконец-то правильно, Тони. Тебе так не кажется?

— Смотри сам, — Энтони растянул губы в усмешке, почему-то нахально вздёрнув бровь. — Но на твоём месте я бы ещё подумал.

Питер прикрыл глаза, стараясь сконцентрироваться на голосах людей внизу и на громко играющей музыке. И это он говорил? Подумал бы? Это говорил человек, который женился сразу же, как осознал, что второй возможности может и не быть? Ядовитые слова почти слетели с языка, но он сдержался. Нет-нет, сегодня был не тот день - не время вспоминать то, что осталось в прошлом.

— Но ты **не** на моём месте, — скривился Питер, имея в виду ситуацию, развернувшуюся вокруг него несколько лет назад.

Тони ожидаемо фыркнул, словно именно этих слов и ждал.

— Очевидный факт.

Питер повторно сделал над собой усилие, думая, что над ним просто потешаются, чтобы отвлечь от стандартных предсвадебных нервозов.

— Бога ради, Тони, ты не заставишь меня передумать, — Питер сощурился, оценивая получившийся узел галстука. — Только _не сейчас_.

Тот вытащил руки из карманов и скрестил их на груди, тем самым принимая словесный вызов. Он и не пытался. Просто двоякий намёк, просто такой же двоякий и не совсем честный ответ. Питер привык, это намертво прижилось к костям, начиная от слоя кожи и заканчивая каждой клеткой его мозга.

Энтони притворно вздохнул.

— И всё же, ты сомневаешься, — добавив для пущего эффекта: — Сильно.

— С чего бы? — ёрничал Питер с напускным спокойствием. — А может, это ты во мне сомневаешься? — повис в воздухе едкий вопрос.

Он обманывал сам себя, полагая, что нет — тот никогда в нём не сомневался. По сути, Тони был единственным, кто всегда в него верил, даже когда этого не делал весь мир. Питер не раз был свидетелем вспышек злости и сокрытых за ними переживаний, но всегда понимал, что это заслуженно, и сейчас, стоя перед чёртовым зеркалом и поправляя костюм, он не верил своему же отражению. Неужели хватало смелости это спросить? Столько лет-то спустя?

— В то время как я не могу заставить тебя сомневаться, — медленно и с расстановкой говорил Тони, — ты не можешь этого не знать. Ответ на данный вопрос в самом тебе, Питер, — он стоял с видом человека, знающего, о чём говорит, а каждое его слово казалось молотком с гвоздём, забивающемся в верхнюю крышку гроба. — То, что я здесь — как минимум доказательство того, что он есть, и всегда был. Ты просто невнимателен, и упустил из вида важную деталь. Если хорошенько подумаешь, ответ будет как на ладони.

Питер зажмурился, сжимая губы в ровную линию.

— Это ты кое-что упускаешь, Тони, — тяжесть осела внизу живота, и он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы стало чуточку проще. — Я не против того, что должно произойти, более того — я сам на этом настоял, помнишь? И в данный момент мне не хочется слушать ничего подобного. Пожалуйста. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Это моё окончательное решение.

— Вот и славно, — серьёзно кивнул Тони, делая шаг в сторону, чтобы в отражении его не было видно. — Твоё трезвомыслие радует.

— Хватит, прошу тебя, — Питер резко обернулся, сжимая руки в кулаки и едва ли не раздавливая в ладони смартфон. — Не заставляй меня об этом думать, потому что я никогда не думал трезво, и ты _знаешь_ это.

Тони приподнял уголки губ в подобии улыбки, но больше получилось невероятно сожалеющее выражение лица.

— Ты так думаешь сейчас. Разве это не хорошо?

— Хорошо? — Питер устало вздохнул, сжав пальцами переносицу. — Это было бы хорошо, если… — он замолчал, не находя подходящей трактовки и смелости, чтобы что-то сказать. — Ты в курсе, что теперь мне ещё сложнее пойти туда? — усмехнулся он, возвращая взгляд на молчаливо слушающего его Тони. — Мне говорят, что всё правильно, и я им верю. Но ты опять заставил меня усомниться в самый последний момент. Неужели тебе правда хочется, чтобы всю жизнь, засыпая, я гадал, правильное ли решение принял? Разумеется, оно **неправильное**! — в сердцах воскликнул он, не понимая, кого больше всего ненавидит в этот момент — себя или того, кто перед ним. — Разумеется, мне никогда не принять всего до конца, потому что я люблю _другого_ человека. Не того, кто будет стоять со мной у алтаря. И я совру, сказав, что не хочу, чтобы со мной сейчас был _именно_ он. Однако… — тяжело втянув воздух через нос, он сглотнул. — Однако ты должен меня отпустить. Даже если это неправильно, Тони, — Питер с надрывом выдохнул имя, застрявшее глубоко в голове и осевшее на обветренных губах. — Я должен туда идти.

Глаза защипало от обидных слёз, застилающих полный обзор, и Питер нервно стёр их ребром ладони. Сегодня рыданиям не было места. Такие дни остались далеко позади… Где-то в его подростковой неуверенности, лёгкости и героизме. Где-то в семнадцати годах.

Тони вновь засунул руки в карманы брюк, задумчиво оглядев пол под ногами, а затем посмотрел Питеру прямо в глаза, улыбаясь настолько в своей манере, что сердце схватывало от боли. Он был… собой. Настоящим. Узнаваемым. Родным.

— Что ж, Питер Паркер, — усмехнулся он по-доброму. — _Тебе с этим жить._

Питер безэмоционально смотрел на красивые занавески, на много-много надутых разноцветных шариков на полу, и дышал. Молча дышал, чтобы прийти в норму.

Неожиданный стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Дорогой, пора выходить, — просунулась голова улыбающейся тёти Мэй. — Ты готов?

Питер обернулся к ней, бросив на зеркало последний взгляд.

— Конечно.

И он вышел.

Потому что пора ставить точку на месте запятой.

Потому что гости заждались, то и дело оборачиваясь на вход в большой дом.

Потому что никакого Тони Старка в комнате и не было, а место, где тот стоял, всегда оставалось пустым.


End file.
